evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan
The civilian Leviathan is a civilian ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt=Example |buy/hire=Example |cost=12000000 (34 of 37 - Terrible) |tech_level=Example |speed=100 (34 of 34 - Worst) |acceleration=50 (36 of 36 - Worst) |turning=10 (16 of 16 - Worst) |jump_time= 3 days |jump_speed=Example |shields=450 (22 of 48 - Good) |shield_regen=7=0.21/sec (30 of 32 - Terrible) |armor=150 (24 of 41 - Poor) |armor_regen=0 (11 of 11 - Worst) |total_defences=600 (25 of 52 - Good) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=250 (11 of 37 - Very Good) |deionize=25 (14 of 26 - Average) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=20 (43 of 53 - Poor) |cargo_space=4000 (1 out of 20 - Best) |guns=8 (1 of 9 - Best) |turrets=8 (1 of 8 - Best) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=800 (5 of 12 - Good) |crew=20 (11 of 20 - Average) |mass=10000 (1 of 31 - Best) |length=500 (2 of 23 - Excellent) |strength=100 (24 of 37 - Average) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=0% (10 of 10 - Worst) |pod_count=0 (6 of 6 - Worst) }} | speaker = Buying a Leviathan }} | speaker = Hiring a Leviathan }} Gameplay Analysis The Leviathan has the largest cargo space of any stock ship. However, it costs significantly more per ton than the Cambrian, which means the Cambrian provides greater return for traders. A captured Leviathan, however, provides unmatched profit potential (assuming you can tolerate its unbelievably sluggish performance). Also, Leviathans do not have much defense, so it is recommended you try to restrain it from attacking. The Armed Variant of the Leviathan can be grossly upgraded into a formidable carrier-type vessel, while still maintaining a substantial cargo hold. This is a good choice for traders who want to engage in heavier combat, either through missions or choice. All base variant Leviathans are completely defenseless, making them one of the best targets for a player who has taken up piracy. Most carry hundreds of thousands of credits, vast amounts of cargo and are worth 1-1.2 million credits when sold at a shipyard. The other versions, the Armed Variant and Upgraded Engines, are both also profitable to raid. However, they carry a nasty surprise of Heavy Blaster Turret that can easily dispatch weaker vessels and the armed variant also packs a rail gun. Combined with the lack a turret blind-spot, unlike most other Heavy Blaster Turret bearing ships, caution is required when attacking them. The damage from an exploding Leviathan leaves most small ships in the blast zone at one hit from disabled. This can be quite useful at times, particularly if you can trick a pirate into causing collateral damage to one. It goes without saying that you should keep your own ship far away. If you can acquire one, it can be turned into a very formidable long range heavy hitter. With all of the Sigma upgrades, minus the extra guns/turrets, this ship can get up to around 150 top speed. While not great, this turns the ship into a very nasty surprise for anyone foolish enough to attack you. If you can capture the armed variant, you get to start with 3 each, heavy blaster turrets and 200MM railguns. If you are on good terms with the Aurorans you can add more of the railguns. If you get all five each of the pods and weapons modifactions, you can really deck out this ship. If you can capture six armed, or upgraded engine, variants, then you truly are a trading force to be reckoned with. Majority of your enemies will be far enough away that it won't matter how fast they are, your long range will blast them out of the sky before they can get to you. Category:Nova Civilians